Blade of the Ruined King
For the game, see Ruined King Blade of the Ruined King= * 15 on-hit physical damage = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without the active. * can become gold efficient if the passive grants a minimum of (This can be achieved if target current health is 362.5 or higher). }} |-|Might of the Ruined King= . Limited to one item.}} * 15 on-hit physical damage = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without the active. * The raw stats gained from upgrading into are worth (15 attack damage and 15% attack speed). }} Similar Items }} Notes * The active is not considered a . * applies to the bonus damage even if it's dealt through other items/abilities, such as , and . ** It also benefits from . * The passive damage is not factored into , as it is an effect. * increases the heal from the bonus damage twice, for 69% ( ), instead of 30%. This only occurs if the heal comes from life steal. * The }} buff stacks additively with other percentage buffs. * Although and both have a in their recipe, their item actives are considered distinct from one another and will not put each other on cooldown. Strategy * This item is often built as a form of "anti-tank" item used to counter health-stacking champions (or champions that scale well in health) such as , , , , and . * can be seen as a soft defensive item, as its active offers high utility. Depending on the situation, it can be used to lock down a target, evade skillshots, or most importantly, improve kiting. * Champions who are highly dependent on basic attacks ( , , , etc.) often build this item due to the attack speed, lifesteal, and the passive that helps boost their autoattacks. * Champions with an attack speed steroid like , , , or champions with on-hit effects skills like , , , can synergize well with , making better use of the passive. ** Champions that autoattack and deal true damage also benefit from the passive on , as the best counter to true damage is to build health *** However, being able to constantly autoattack is still the foremost criteria. Prime examples are and . ** AD Casters can also consider picking this item up as a side item for extra damage and sustain vs HP targets, but only if they have abilities that directly synergize with auto attacks via applying on-hit effects (e.g. , and ). * and are strong counters to , as both provide armor and an attack speed slow; in the former's case, it provides a Grievous Wounds effect that counters BotRK's lifesteal. The latter's case has more armor and also has its attack speed slow in the form of an aura. Trivia * is named after uncle, the king of The Argent Throne of south-western Valoran who transformed the Blessed Isles into the undead-dwelling Shadow Isles after his 'grief overcame his reason' and lead him to attempt and fail to resurrect his wife. ** The sword was gifted to the king's champion, Ledros, before the Ruination. Its in-game appearance is how it appeared as wielded by Ledros' spirit: damaged, corroded, and glowing with spectral energy. * With the start of the preseason of Season 3 was removed and was replaced by . Patch history ** Passive no longer stacks with Blade of the Ruined King's passive. ;V9.8 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost unchanged. ;V9.1 * Added to recipe from . Can only be forged by . ;V8.11 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ;V8.2 * Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.17 * No longer causes to apply two stacks per basic attack. * Fixed an interaction where energized attacks prevented some movement speed boosts, including Blade of the Ruined King's active and . ;V7.12 * On-hit effect no longer applies a stack of . ;V7.11 * Life steal reduced to 12% from 15%. ;V7.9 * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . ;V7.5 * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . * Attack damage increased to 40 from 25. * Attack speed reduced to 25% from 40%. * Life steal increased to 15% from 10%. * Active damage changed to 100 from . * Active damage type changed to magic from physical. * Active healing for . * On-hit minimum damage increased to 15 from 10. ;V6.23 * Passive damage increased to from . ;V6.12 * Combine cost increased to from . * Total cost unchanged. ;V5.22 * Combine cost reduced to from ** Total cost increased to from * Passive's damage dealt reduced to 6% of current health from 8%. ;V5.10 * Ranged increased to 550 from 450. ;V5.8 * New recipe: + + = ** Old recipe: + + + = * Passive's on-hit effect now benefits from life steal. * Passive minimum damage cap increased to 10 from 3. ;V4.10 * Life steal reduced to 10% from 15%. * On-hit damage increased to 8% of current health from 5%. * Damage reduced to 10% maximum health from 15% maximum health. * Movement speed steal reduced to 25% from 30%. ;V4.1 - April 2nd Hotfix * Fixed an exploit with Blade of the Ruined King's active. ;V3.10a * Active range reduced to 450 from 550. * Active cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 60. * Added to the Crystal Scar. ;V3.10 * Active haste/slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ;V3.04 * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . * Attack damage reduced to 25 from 30. * Maximum damage dealt to minions and monsters reduced to 60 from 90. * Active heal amount is now reduced by the target's armor. ;V3.03 * New recipe: + + + = ** Old recipe: + = * Attack damage reduced to 30 from 45. * 40% attack speed. * Life steal increased to 15% from 10%. * Deals 5% of the target's current health in bonus physical damage (max 90 damage vs. monsters and minions) on-hit. * Deals 15% of target champion's maximum health as physical damage (min. 100), heals for the same amount, and steals 30% of the target's movement speed for 4 seconds (60 second cooldown). * Active range increased to 500 from 400. ;V3.02 * Attack damage increased to 45 from 40. * Current health damage increased to 5% from 4%. ;V1.0.0.152 * Cost increased to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Passive damage type changed to physical from magical. ;V1.0.0.150 Added * Recipe: + = * +40 attack damage * +10% life steal * Your attacks deal 4% of the target's current health in magic damage and heals you for half the amount (120 max vs. minions). * Drains target champion, dealing 150 physical damage plus 50% of your attack damage and healing you by the same amount. Additionally, you steal 30% of their movement speed for 2 seconds. ** 60 second cooldown. ** 400 range. }} References cs:Blade of the Ruined King de:Klinge des gestürzten Königs es:Espada del Rey Arruinado fr:Lame du Roi Déchu pl:Ostrze Zniszczonego Króla ru:Клинок уничтоженного короля zh:破败王者之刃 Category:Attack damage items Category:Attack speed items Category:Life steal items Category:On-hit effect items